


A Great Partner Outside of Politics

by fairmanor



Series: The Campaign: A Series of Vignettes About the Time David and Patrick Secretly Ran Against Each Other in the Council Elections [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Except they love each other in real life, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, No angst here, Ronnie Loves Stirring Shit Up, Smut, This is like a political You've Got Mail, Town Council, and hate their mystery candidate, just misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: It’s election season in Schitt’s Creek. And this year, there’s more than one member of the Rose-Brewer household dealing with a…familiar rival.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ronnie, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Ronnie Lee & David Rose
Series: The Campaign: A Series of Vignettes About the Time David and Patrick Secretly Ran Against Each Other in the Council Elections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	A Great Partner Outside of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> *Jocelyn review voice* Yes, there will be plot holes. There will be ridiculousness. But I can't get this fic out of my head and I think the idea is too fun to not attempt.
> 
> The idea came from a wonderful prompt by @onwardandawesomer. so props to them!

_Slam._ The door of the town hall knocks hard against the raging blizzard outside. The brief, biting gusts of wind are enough to alert Ronnie that someone has entered the building to place another godforsaken application form onto her desk. That way, she doesn’t have to look up from her coffee. Or be awake.

Ronnie reads over what she has already and sighs. The engagement this time around has been sparse; one of the forms is blank and two of them are Ray, so she has little hope for what was in store this time.

_Oh no._

Looking sickeningly wholesome in his protective winter gear, Patrick Brewer is standing opposite the table, a meticulous application form clutched in his gloved hand.

Ronnie drops her head onto her shoulder, her eyes half-closing in apathy. ‘You cannot be serious.’

Patrick grins. ‘As much as you may not like it, Ronnie, I’m going for it this time. I have something to prove.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Ronnie pictures the creation of a Boy Scouts and a squeaky-clean, Charlie-Brown-charm version of Schitt’s Creek that resembles a 1940’s infomercial more than anything else. ‘Well, it better be good.’

‘David is convinced I would be terrible as a councillor,’ Patrick says, in a gross misrepresentation of the other night’s events. ‘I’m applying without telling him, so it can be a surprise when I get voted in.’

Ronnie scoffs. ‘Scuse me boy, “when”?’

Patrick just shrugs. That _oh, I’m gonna get the money_ confidence that the whole town is now acquainted with rears its head once more. He places the form downside on the table without another word ( _the damn troll_ , Ronnie thinks) and leaves the building with a polite nod and a wave.

*

It’s less than an hour before it happens. The beginnings of a series of events that, Ronnie would later learn, literally give her a better quality of life over the next few months.

The coffee on her desk is cold and she’s stamping her feet to ease the numbing. The only other person who’s been in the town hall since Patrick was Ray, yet again, this time flapping around a list of possible campaign slogans to run by Ronnie.

‘God, Mom, I’m gonna do it now! Okay. And don’t you dare tell him, otherwise I’ll have to wait another four years before he forgets and I can try pulling this thing off again.’

 _Oh_ _yes._

The sight before Ronnie, strutting into the town hall with a phone in one hand and a tightly folded application in the other, makes her realise that Patrick was the half-best thing she’s seen all day. David Rose makes up the other half, for that means her most beloved and hated couple in Schitt’s Creek have gone behind each other’s backs to compete for Bob’s seat on the town council.

Biting back the hearty laugh bubbling in her chest is _painful_. But, for the sake of the glorious events Ronnie can see unfolding in the not-so-distant future, she does.

‘Can I help you?’ she says placidly.

‘Um, why else would I be here?’ David says. He proffers the thick little envelope and Ronnie snatches it from him like it’s the Holy Grail.

Before he walks away, David stops. ‘Actually…there _is_ one other thing.’

Ronnie cocks an eyebrow. ‘Mm hm?’

‘Don’t let Patrick know?’ David squeezes his eyes shut, hands coming to rest at a very Alexis-esque angle as he explains. ‘It was just this stupid thing – I feel like he, um, might be doubting my abilities as a potential councillor, so I’m gonna do this whole campaign thing without him knowing and shove it in his face when I win.’

Ronnie hasn’t felt excitement like this since she was a kid.

_Oh, this is gonna be good._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments do a happy writer make.


End file.
